Los misterios que supone el dormir
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Una gran misión, con alguna noche de por medio. "Matsuri, descansa" "No, si usted no duerme yo tampoco". ¿Dormirán los dos? ¿Dormirá uno de ellos? ¿No dormirá ninguno?. El maestro no podía dormir, la alumna simplemente, no quería. [GaaMatsu]


Primer fic que escribo de esta pareja y es que me encantan *-* precisamente por leer fanfics de ellos es que me enamore tanto de su pareja.

La verdad en ese oneshot la pairing es muy leve pero bueno ahí esta :D

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

Disclaimer: Naruto como todos sabemos es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mía habría tanto pero tanto romance y nada de muertes de los personajes buenos :(

* * *

**Los misterios que supone el dormir**

La noche caía en el gran desierto de la villa Oculta de la Arena, donde un joven maestro y su única alumna estaban realizando una misión. La misión más larga que habían hecho y la primera de esas dimensiones para Matsuri, pues les ocuparía tres días.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro ya por lo que Gaara consideró que ya era el momento de dar por acabado el día y seguir cuando el sol volviera a brillar en el firmamento. Así se lo hizo saber a su alumna y buscaron una cueva donde resguardarse del frío y descansar.

—Primero voy a examinarla, quédate aquí — dijo el maestro a su alumna mientras entrada en la cueva para ver si estaba libre de ninjas o animales peligrosos.

Matsuri miraba el oscuro cielo maravillada por el brillo de las estrellas cuando escuchó unos pasos salir de la cueva, su maestro solo le hizo un gesto para que entrara por lo que supuso que nadie más ocupaba la cueva. Cuando entraron Gaara se apoyó en una pared sentado en el suelo y Matsuri se sentó frente a él, sorprendida pues esperaba que su maestro se tumbara para dormir nada más entrar, por lo que se ilusionó pensando que quizás querría conversar con ella.

—Matsuri, duerme — dijo su maestro antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

—Vale, pero ¿usted no va a dormir? — preguntó extrañada.

—Yo no duermo — contesto su maestro con su habitual tono frío.

— ¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—Vaya y ¿Por qué?

Gaara se quedó en silencio, no era un tema muy agradable para él, pero sabía que su alumna no pararía hasta saberlo y de todos modos no era un secreto, simplemente una realidad que él tenía que aceptar, así que finalmente contestó.

—Si yo duermo, el Shukaku se descontrolaría y sería peligroso.

—Oh, así que no duerme para protegernos a todos, es usted muy bueno.

—Bueno, personalmente tampoco me gusta que se descontrole — respondió Gaara un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su alumna.

Tras esa declaración quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Gaara sorprendido al ver que su alumna no se iba a dormir si no que se encontraba delante suya decidió romper el silencio.

—Matsuri, descasa — dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su alumna.

—No, si usted no duerme yo tampoco — respondió ella segura.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—…

— ¿Por qué no quieres dormir?

—…

Ante el nuevo silencio de la chica Gaara pareció comprender algo, quizás tenía miedo de él y no quería dormir cerca de él, que le tuvieran miedo no era algo novedoso, desgraciadamente para él, pero su alumna nunca había parecido temerle; por lo que su propia conclusión lo entristeció. Se levantó sin más y se propuso salir de la cueva, pero Matsuri se levantó igualmente y le habló.

— ¿A dónde va, Gaara-sensei?

—Puede que tengas miedo de dormir cerca de mí, pero no quieres decírmelo, por lo que me quedaré fuera, de todos modos ni tengo frío ni voy a dormir.

— ¿Eh? ¡No es eso! — Matsuri estaba sorprendida y también entristecida, por su culpa su maestro había pensado algo erróneo y le había hecho daño.

—Entonces ¿qué es? — Gaara decidió creerla, ciertamente ella nunca había mostrado miedo hacía su persona, pero entonces seguía sin entender a que se debía el empeño de la chica en no dormir.

—Bueno es que yo… — la chica levantó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su maestro que mostraban un deje de intriga e impaciencia — ¡yo ronco por las noches!

Ya está, lo había dicho, le daba demasiada vergüenza pero no quería otro malentendido.

— ¿Roncar? — la voz de Gaara sonaba extrañada.

—Si… — le respondió su alumna tímidamente.

—No sé que es roncar.

— ¿No sabe que es roncar? — ahora la extrañada era ella.

—No, si es algo que tiene relación con el sueño, n lo conozco.

—Ahh, claro… — Matsuri se quedó pensando y luego retomó su respuesta — es un ruido que se hace al respirar mientras se duerme, algo como…

Matsuri empezó a imitar el ruido de los ronquidos y una sensación que pocas veces sentía Gaara empezó a florecer en él, notó como los músculos de su cara se tensaban y algo tan extraño como reír para Sabaku No Gaara, ocurrió en aquella cueva en medio del desierto. La chica lo miró completamente sorprendida, muy pocas veces había visto una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero una risa nunca. Aún así su cara empezó a ponerse roja completamente, al recordar que ella sería la causante de la risa.

-¡Gaara-sensei, no se ría! — pidió, casi exigió la chica.

—Lo siento, es que ese ruido que has hecho es… gracioso.

Gaara dejó de reír, pero una leve sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, mientras miraba a su alumna la cual podría confundirse con un tomate gigante.

—Por eso no quiero dormir si usted no duerme, porqué me escucharía roncar y me da vergüenza…

Esa chica no tenía remedio, preocuparse por una tontería como esa, Gaara se sintió mal consigo mismo al recordar que él había pensado mal de ella y la había puesto al nivel de aquellos que pensaban que él era un monstruo, aun cuando esa chica siempre le trató bien.

—Eso no es importante, no es para preocuparse, si te volvieras agresiva o peligrosa, si tendrías que tener miedo — el pelirrojo habló tranquilamente, ya no sonreía pero Matsuri vio en su rostro una tranquilidad y amabilidad que nunca había visto.

—Sí, claro. Sería peor si fuera sonámbula — corroboró la chica.

— ¿Sonámbula?

— ¡Claro, que usted no duerme! Entonces tampoco sabrá como es la sensación de caerte en un sueño que hace que te muevas de verdad en tu cama y te despiertes.

Gaara estaba sorprendido ¿Todo eso podía pasar mientras se dormía?

Entonces volvió a sentarse en el suelo apoyándose en la pared mientras su alumna esta vez a su lado le explicaba esas sensaciones y otros misterios que el dormir supone. Cosas completamente normales para cualquier persona y completamente extrañas para Gaara.

Tras una larga explicación, Matsuri cedió al sueño y al cansancio quedándose dormida sentada, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su sensei, el cual la agarró con cuidado y la tumbó en el suelo de la cueva. Luego movió su mano haciendo que la arena la cubriera hasta un poco más abajo del cuello a modo de manta. Ya que él no dormía, podría retirar la arena antes de que ella despertase, porque el hecho de pensar que Matsuri vería que se había preocupado por ella, le puso nervioso.

Cuando volvió a sentarse y comenzó a pensar todo lo que su alumna le había contado acerca de la actividad llamada dormir, un ruido interrumpió su pensamiento.

El joven no pudo reprimir una divertida sonrisa cuando al localizar la fuente del ruido, pudo ver que provenía de su alumna, la cual estaba "roncando". Gaara siguió sonriendo mientras observaba que, efectivamente como la chica le había dicho, era un ruido que se provocaba simplemente al respirar, aunque no pudo evitar ver una diferencia con el ruido anteriormente mostrado por su alumna.

_Cuando lo imitó antes era más gracioso. _

Tras sonreír ante su pensamiento, Gaara volvió a pensar en todo lo explicado por su alumna, lo cual le parecía muy interesante. Esta vez, la alumna había enseñado al maestro, esta vez era el maestro quien había aprendido algo nuevo.

Y así, ese maestro y esa alumna se encontraban en una cueva en el desierto, el maestro pensaba y la alumna… roncaba.


End file.
